


Sparring, challenge, and a clash of blond teens

by xenamoi



Series: Roxas and Ventus week (2020) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, There's not enough RokuVen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenamoi/pseuds/xenamoi
Summary: After the Keyblade War, the Wielders often gathered at the Land of Departure to train each other.One day, during a sparring session, Roxas and Ventus challenged each other, wishing to see who would win a serious fight.Day 2 of the Roxas and Ventus week! Prompt chosen: Training
Relationships: Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Roxas and Ventus week (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Sparring, challenge, and a clash of blond teens

After the Keyblade War had ended, a wave of relief spread across the Guardians of Light. Xehanort’s schemes were finally stopped for good, and it was time to go forward and build a better future. Of course, everything didn’t end at that instant: Heartless were still numerous and needed to be dealt with, and the now aimless lower Nobodies ravaged worlds. Keyblade wielders would certainly not be put out of a job anytime soon seeing the extent of the tasks awaiting them.

To maintain their readiness and keep being fit for action, everyone had decided to do frequent training sessions at the Land of Departure. All the Wielders gathered there from time to time to exchange techniques, do exercises, and also, while they were all here together, learn about each other and keep bonding.

Quickly, some affinities emerged out of these periods. While obviously pre-existing groups of friends spent a lot of time together, new affinities could clearly be seen, like Xion and Kairi, Terra and Riku, Sora and _everyone_ , and of course, Roxas and Ventus.

Roxas and Ven took a quick liking to each other, and tended to spend a lot of time together. When it came to sparring partners for regular exercises, they often chose each other, and they made arrangements so that their rooms would be next to each other. In only a few months, it seemed like they were childhood friends.

And one day, during sparring...

*********

Ventus fell on his bottom, heavily breathing. Both blond teens present there were intensely sweating.

“Seems like victory is once again mine,” smugly declared Roxas.

“Never understood the pride you got from merely winning sparring exercises,” retorted his partner.

“Look at you trying to find excuses,” answered the winner, widely smiling. “I’m just better than you, you gotta accept that.”

"Better than me? Where did you draw that conclusion from?"

"Maybe from the fact I win the vast majority of our engagements, Ven?"

“Once again, just sparring exercises. They’re here to help us improve our skills, not to determine who’s best.”

“Please, like you would win any serious match,” confidently stated Roxas. “I’ve seen how you are, I’ve seen how I am. You’ll just lose.”

Ven got up.

“Bold claims, to be sure,” he said.

Roxas scoffed. “Do you really believe otherwise?”

A dangerous look lit within Ven’s eyes. “Wanna try?”

Roxas had never seen Ven looking like that before… now he was interested. Excited, even. No, he wasn’t sure how to describe the feeling.

“Bring it on.”

The two placed themselves on one of the terrains of the Land of Departure, did the ritual salute, and readied themselves. After a few seconds locked in their battle stance, the battle suddenly began.

Both foes threw themselves at each other at extreme speed, and in an instant the sound of metal clashing could already be heard. Ven quickly slipped away and danced around Roxas, unleashing a flurry of strikes, but his two Keyblades allowed Roxas to offer a solid guard and not fall victim to his opponent’s strategy.

_Damn, he’s fast. Maybe I underestimated him. But I won’t lose._

Taking an occasion, Roxas powerfully broke through Ven’s attack and left him with no choice but to go on the defensive. Then, he slammed both his Keyblades on his opponent’s, knowing that he didn’t have the constitution to hold them and –

Ven was behind him. A Reversal, huh. But Roxas also knew how to do those, and he was prepared. One of his Keyblades could quickly be offered to guard his back against the inevitable –

No strike came. Huh? Roxas looked behind and understood Ven had used his Reversal not to strike, but to retreat. And he also understood that during this time, he stood still…

A tornado engulfed him. He felt like he was being crushed from all directions, like he was thrown around, like he was completely powerless.

_No. This is not the end._

He gathered all his energy and managed to tear himself away from the deadly embrace. Profiting of the momentum, he summoned his trademark pillars of light, and launched them at Ven. And then… Ven’s reaction was to casually summon more and throw them at him. As if mocking him.

_We’ll see who’ll be the last one to laugh._

Turning his body into light, he instantly closed the gap between them. He surged to inflict a deadly strike with the twin strength of his blades. His foe, clearly taken aback, only barely managed to block it, but the strength of the blow knocked him away. He was barely standing on his feet, staggering. Ven may have had numerous techniques, but he was pretty frail: one or two slip-ups could be enough to provide a decisive opportunity for someone as powerful as Roxas.

_And now, time to finish him._

Roxas threw himself at Ven, fully intending to end this battle here and then. However, as he was about to do so, Ven grinned. A blue aura enveloped him. And suddenly, Ven was far behind him.

_When did he get that fast?_

Multiple pillars of light, very crude next to the ones they had used earlier but thrumming with power, suddenly sprang up from the ground. Nearly nowhere was safe, and Roxas had to take quite a few hits. But he was solid, Ven would need far more than that to take him down. He forced himself to go through the powerful attack, and finally was in front of Ven, about to deal the decisive blow.

About to.

The light condensed itself near Ven, forming six solid blades, in three pairs around him. The blades, as if acting on a mind of their own, threw themselves at Roxas. Two of them nailed one of his Keyblades, two the other, and his assault attempt was nullified. And the last pair… stroke the now defenseless blond.

While Roxas was knocked back, Ven teleported next and hit him with all his blades. And this dance was repeated again, and again, and again, until eventually Roxas was caught in a whirlwind, while the six blades planted themselves in the ground below him and exploded.

Defending against the sheer strength of that explosion took the last energy that remained within Roxas. He was now lying on the ground, defenseless. Ven walked near him, pinned him down with one foot, and pointed his Keyblade towards his throat. A smug, dangerous smile was visible on his face.

“Looks like you’re at my mercy now, Roxas. And here I thought you were certain you’d win. What a letdown,” he stated, in a tone clearly indicating he was lying and was thoroughly enjoying his victory.

Unbelievable. Ven was good-looking, friendly, energetic, adorable, nice, and he also was strong and cool? He shouldn’t appreciate having been humiliated like that, but for some weird reason he enjoyed having been forced in such a position by Ven…

“Did I ever tell you how much I loved you,” absent-mindedly declared Roxas.

“Huh, what,” answered Ven.

Shit shit shit. Why did he let that slip up. He had not yet told his feelings. He was not ready. Now Ven would just find him totally ridiculous or something.

“You should have told me earlier, idiot.”

Ven lifted Roxas up and kissed him.

Roxas would never have imagined the day he got his ass kicked would be the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for having read this! I hope you enjoyed this short story. Did you recognize all the gameplay elements that inspired the fight?  
> If you would like updates on my work, don't hesitate to follow me on Twitter here! <https://twitter.com/_xenamoi>


End file.
